Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a hinge module and an electronic device using the hinge module.
Description of Related Art
It is known in the related art that it is possible to allow a cover or a display screen of an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop, a PDA, and an e-reader) to be rotatable and have opening/closing functions by providing a pivot or hinge that is reciprocating due to an external force on the electronic device.
The pivot or hinge of this type merely provides relative pivoting and opening/closing functions for machine bodies but does not accommodate practicality and esthetics in use. For example, after the display screen of the laptop is rotated and opened with respect to a system host via the hinge, an obvious structural distance (gap) becomes present between the two. For a user, such arrangement distances the display screen when the laptop is in use. Moreover, the structural distance also causes a defect in the appearance, which is unfavorable for the esthetics of the electronic device.